A Solitudini Quod Numquam
by NekoSan20196
Summary: A Solitudini Quod Numquam... La soledad que nunca existió... T por posibilidades de suicidio de la autora y/o el lector...


******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Inspiración: **Escuchen esta lista de repoducción mientras leen:

**playlist?list=PL372A4F85DCE191C5&feature=edit_ok**

(notas de la autora al final)

* * *

**_Frio. Dolor. Cansancio. Desesperación. Locura. Más dolor. Frustración. Heridas. Cicatrices. Sangre._**

_Un grito mudo salía de la garganta del joven inglés, solo lloraba en silencio, sin demostrar su dolor y soledad. Estaba solo. Tan solo, en una habitación tan solitaria en ese mundo tan devastado y solo, sumergido en una realidad que no era real, pero era tan solitaria y dura y cruel y despiadada y sola._

_Dolor desgarraba su corazón y miedo destrozaba su alma, mientras que ira pulverizaba su mente y soledad su cuerpo y su esencia y su conciencia y todo era dolor. Todo era él, no había nadie más, solo él en esa habitación tan sola y desolada. Solo en esa habitación de paredes blancas, de ningún color, de nada, de soledad, de todo menos el todo. Solo un reloj que marcaba ninguna hora, solo desesperación, solo dolor y nada más. Ese reloj sonaba, incesante, llenando el silencio con solo más dolor y desesperación y soledad y más dolor._

_Ese inglés lloraba, pero sus lágrimas no era vista por nadie, ni por él. Y nadie las vería, ni él las vería, porque esas lágrimas no existían y no había nadie, solo él. Pero al mismo tiempo no estaba él, solo estaba su cuerpo, pero ese cuerpo parecía no existir, junto con sus lágrimas y los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, latidos de ángel caído, de ángel de alas negras y plumas gastadas, de ángel desolado, solo y devastado. Estaba solo, ese inglés que lloraba sin llorar y gritaba mudo y sollozaba sin proferir ningún sonido. Y su mente no estaba ahí, su mente estaba en ninguna parte, y al mismo tiempo estaba en todas partes, mirando el todo sin ver el nada. Solo dolor y lágrimas. Solo risas huecas de las personas que no existían, de las personas que no estaban._

_Sus ojos miraban sin ver, oían el sonido del reloj que no marcaba ninguna hora, solo desesperación, solo dolor y más dolor y nada más. Y oían sin oír el sonido de un piano que no existía, las notas melancólicas eran su melodía, que en realidad no existían, pero para el inglés si estaban ahí, acompañando su locura, y sin embargo no las oía. Junto al piano había un violín olvidado, desgastado y desafinado, que profería sonidos hermosos y tristes, pero no hacían llorar al inglés, pues este no los oía. Y un arpa dorada acompañaba a estos dos instrumentos, sin ser perfecta para la atmósfera y sin embargo, encajando en ella, detonando más tristeza en el alma desgarrada del inglés, desgarrada por miedo, terror, horror y todos sus hermanos. Aunque en realidad no lo eran, eran todos padres del inglés, ellos oyeron a su madre llorar cuando este nació, llorar por ser hijo de un hombre sin nombre, sin corazón, lloraba la mujer, no por ella, no por el hombre, si no por el hijo de este, que los abandonó. Pero eso no importaba, por que el pasado no importaba, no era importante todo lo que pasó, porque ese pasado eran cicatrices, muy diferentes a las heridas a carne viva, que sangraban sin detenerse. Porque también, ese pasado nunca existió, nada existió, solo él y esa habitación llena de dolor y más dolor y con el reloj que no marcaba ninguna hora, pero si llenaba el ambiente de un sonido inexistente, como todo a su alrededor._

_Y eso era todo, o eso creía el inglés. Lloraba el infeliz, pero no era infeliz, porque no existía la infelicidad, pero tampoco la felicidad y el amor. Dolor, eso era, lloraba el inglés el dolor, la soledad, la desesperación y el miedo, junto con todos sus hermanos, que no eran hermanos, sino su padre. Lloraba el sufrimiento de una humanidad que se moría de hambre, de sed, de comprensión, de desolación, lloraba el sufrimiento de una humanidad que no existía, o que para ella él no existía. Era solo dolor y nada más. Solo sufrimiento y nada más. Pero esa humanidad no existía, solo él en su habitación de dolor y más dolor con un reloj que no marcaba ninguna hora y solo llenaba el ambiente de más dolor y soledad, de un todo inexistente, de un todo que en realidad era una nada._

_Ese inglés que lloraba, tenía un anillo, o una vez lo tuvo, dejando en donde una vez se enroscó en su blanca piel una marca más blanca que ésta en su dedo medio de la mano derecha. Ese anillo, o el que una vez estuvo ahí, que en realidad nunca existió, era el anillo de un amor que tampoco existió, era un recuerdo de una memoria de un pasado olvidado, pero inexistente, como todo lo que había a su alrededor._

_Ese inglés, ya no lloraba, ya no podía derramar lágrimas que nunca existieron, ni podía gritar palabras mudas, sin sonido ni voz. En vez de llorar el inglés que antes lloraba, sonreía con una sonrisa tan retorcida y triste y dolorosa y sufrida. Porque no podía hacer nada más en esa habitación donde nada existía, solo el reloj y el y un curioso vidrio por donde nada veía._

_Los ojos de ese inglés eran verdes, eran hermosos, eran vacíos, eran dolorosos, eran tristes, eran… devastación, desolación y frustración, junto con mucho dolor y soledad. Sus cabellos eran dorados, eran el recuerdo de una espiga de trigo tocada por los tiernos rayos de sol, era el recuerdo de una espiga que nunca existió y nunca existiría, o el nunca existiría para esa espiga o para el hombre que la cultivó y que la volvió en harina o para el hombre, la mujer y el niño que la comen en pan. No, nunca existió para esa espiga, pero eso que importaba si la espiga tampoco existió, así como nunca existió el hombre que la cultivo y que la volvió en harina ni el hombre, la mujer y el niño que la comen en forma de pan._

_No, nunca existieron, como nunca existieron las lágrimas que no salían de los ojos verdes sin vida del inglés, como tampoco existió esa sonrisa en su rostro, quebrada por el dolor y el sufrimiento, como tampoco existía esa habitación ni ese reloj ni el viejo gemir de una campanada del reloj. No, nada existía, pero al mismo tiempo todo existió. Existió el gemir de la vieja campana del reloj, y existió la sonrisa y la lágrima del inglés, existió la espiga, el hombre que la cultivó y la volvió en harina, existió el hombre, la mujer y el niño que la comieron en forma de pan. Existió su llanto, sus gritos mudos tenían voz, existió la humanidad y para esta existió el inglés que lloraba. Existió su pasado e importó. Existió su madre y su padre, que era el miedo, el terror y el horror. Existió el llanto de su madre cuando lloraba por él, no por ella y su terrible padre, sino por él. Existió su llanto al nacer, cuando fue separado de los brazos de su madre y llevado a esa blanca habitación, donde ahora estaba, con ese reloj y esa campana y ese espejo por donde no veía nada. Y existió la gente que lo veía por ahí. Y existió la rosa roja tudor que lloró por él con sangre de un iluso desprevenido que la toco sin fijarse en sus espinas. Esas mismas espinas que rodeaban su corazón y lo herían con cada latido, y al sentir el dolor, daba otro más, como un masoquista, pero en realidad sin querer sentir el dolor y sin embargo, no poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Era él un lobo solitario en un bosque que nunca existió, pero en realidad era un inglés solitario con alma de lobo que vagabundea por un bosque oscuro. Era su alma un alma de lobo encerrado en cuerpo humano. Incapaz de correr por correr y aullar a la luna cuando se sentía solo y triste, en ese cuerpo solo podía llorar lágrimas inexistentes. Lágrimas que nadie veía por que no existían y nadie existía y estaba solo en esa habitación. Ese era el, el lobo en cuerpo de hombre, el dragón enjaulado, el león apresado, el lobo que no puede aullar a la luna, el dragón que no puede volar bajo sus blancos rayos, el león que no puede suspirar bajo esta, en la noche de la sabana. Pero nada tenía caso, porque ese lobo no existía, ni ese dragón, ni ese león, solo ese inglés que lloraba los dolores de una humanidad que no existía. Entonces, ese inglés se levantó del suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela negra, haciendo contraste con las paredes blancas de la inexistente habitación. Caminó hasta el espejo por donde nada miraba, por donde anda veía. Pero al otro lado, unos ojos lo observaban, azules como el cielo que era inexistente para el inglés. Este puso su mano en el espejo y el otro la puso sobre la del inglés. Este no lo veía, pero sabía que estaba ahí. El de ojos verdes sonrió, él también existía y el inglés pudo mirar por ese espejo y se encontró con un americano, en una habitación blanca e inexistente, con un reloj que no marcaba hora y una campana que gemía. Era también una habitación inexistente, al igual que las lágrimas que corría de los ojos azules, como en los verdes._

_Estos ojos se cerraron, para no abrirse nunca más y caer en el vacío, mientras las manos según apoyadas en el espejo, una sobre la otra, pero los cuerpos cayeron y sin embargo las manos no se movieron y siguieron sobre el espejo, una sobre la otra. Y los ojos verdes se quedaron grabados en las pupilas de los ojos azules y los ojos azules se quedaron grabados en los ojos verdes. Que a pesar que ya no se veían y no se volvieron a abrir y ver lo que no existía, podían ver los ojos del otro, sin verse realmente._

_Y se cerraron para no abrirse y simplemente se quedaron ahí y simplemente murieron y sus almas escaparon de sus cárceles y corrieron los lobos y los dragones y los leones junto con los caballos y los fénix y los tigres. Y corrieron sus almas, como los rayos del sol que tocaron al espiga dorada, del mismo color que el cabello de ambos, que después fue convertida en harina por el hombre que la cultivo y luego fue comida por un hombre, una mujer y un niño en forma de pan. Y fueron sus ojos dos piedras preciosas, tan distintas pero tan hermosas juntas, la esmeralda y el zafiro._

**_Pero la verdad es que esto nunca existió o para ellos nunca sucedió, solo sus corazones que se vieron y luego murieron, pero nunca existieron._**

* * *

Bueno, solo quiero decir que esta es una mínima parte de lo que en realidad sucede en mi alma *se rie vagamente* creo que necesito ayuda...


End file.
